


Demi In More Ways Than One

by spitecentral



Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aromantic Character, Demiromantic Percy, Demisexual Percy, Drabble, Gen, Self-Discovery, i.e. finding out you're aspec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Percy and Rachel discover Percy is demi.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson
Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Demi In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the books in years, so I'm sorry if either Rachel or Percy is ooc (I honestly forgot how Rachel talks and I don't have the English versions of the books with me right now so I can't check). Also Rachel is bi but it's such a blink and you'll miss it reference I felt bad tagging it. I don't like how this drabble turned out, but I adore this headcanon so I'm still putting it up!
> 
> Demiromantic: An aromantic spectrum identity where one can only experience romantic attraction once an emotional bond is formed with someone.

“Wait, wait, back up, you mean people actually get crushes on celebrities?”

Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah? Why would you think they didn’t?”

Percy stared at her, utterly confused. “You don’t know them, though? Also, aren’t you like, not allowed to date anymore?”

Rachel snorted, throwing her phone to the side, the picture of some blonde actress - Percy had already forgotten her name - still visible on the screen. “Just ‘cause I can’t date doesn’t mean I don’t get crushes anymore,” Rachel said. “And besides, it’s not like you need to know someone to get a crush on them.”

He blinked. “You do, though? How else do you know if you actually like them?”

“That’s generally why you go on dates, Percy.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “I mean, yeah I guess it’s kinda stupid when you put it like that, but crushes aren’t rational. It’s not like I looked at the kid who just sliced me through with a sword and went ‘oh yes, from a logical perspective, this absolutely seems like the type of person I’d be romantically compatible with’. I just looked at you and went ‘wow, he’s cute’. Nothing logical about that.”

“Wait, you crushed on me that fast?” He bounced his leg up and down. “I thought you started liking me in the labyrinth.”

“It definitely got worse in the labyrinth, yeah, but I liked you pretty much from the moment I saw you.” Rachel rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Have you seriously never looked at any stranger and thought ‘hey, they’re hot’? Never had a crush on someone you barely know? Not even Annabeth?”

“Uh, no?” He combed his hand through his hair. “Honestly, I was pretty sure the world was playing a prank on me with the whole ‘crush’ thing until I finally fell for Annabeth, but that was only after years of knowing her. Never liked anyone else, in any way. Never understood the point of it.” He scratched his neck. “Is that not normal?”

Rachel clapped her hands together, staring at Percy in complete silence. Five seconds passed, before she finally hid her head in her hands and groaned. 

“You’re demi,” she said, muffled through her palms. “Of course you’re demi. How did I not figure this out sooner?”

“Rachel, how the fuck did you make it this far without figuring out I’m a demigod?”

“No, that’s not -” she groaned. “You’re demiromantic. Probably demisexual as well.”

Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose “And that means what?”

“Wait, let me just -” Rachel grabbed her phone and typed at lightning speed, before shoving it into this hand. “Here, read this.”

On her phone was an open wikia page, defining ‘demiromantic’. Percy raised an eyebrow at her before reading it, and - oh. Oh. Oooooooh. 

“That’s not normal?” he said, way louder than he meant to. “It’s got a _name_?”

“Yup.”

“Holy shit,” he muttered. “Is there more? I want to know _everything_.”

“Sure is.” Rachel punched his shoulder. “Welcome to the queer club, buddy.”


End file.
